The Power Of Three: The Original Digidestined
by Avatar Aang
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe when they're kids and then older before they knew about magic they were aways destined and had the power of three. Tai and Izzy discover a new threat to their world and the digiworld but know they need more help.CharmedDigimon crossove


Chapter 1

_**19**__**99**_

_****_

* * *

8 Children stood in a dark black space with 8 small creatures. An old man was with them. 

"Gennai, you mean there we're other kids before us?" Tai said.

"C'mon if those original digidestined could defeat what came from the wall of fire so can we!" Matt said and Tai and all the other kids agreed.

Gennai smiled as the 8 children face their finale fight.

* * *

"What is that?" Prue said looking at the sky with her two younger sisters standing outside.

"It looks like another world in the sky its weird?" Piper said.

"Looks familiar..."Phoebe said as Piper and Prue looked at her.

"Girls inside now it's dangerous!" Grams shouted the whole world had gone very strange and Grams seemed very worried. The three girls went inside.

_**"A giant ape has been seen on the empire state building in new York**** other sightings of monsters have appeared around the world"**the reporter on the TV said._

"It's so strange..." Piper said.

"I wonder what it is?" Prue said

_

* * *

_

**_1983_**

Prue came home from school she was 13 years old. There were boxes all over the hall.

"Prue! Grams got us our first computer" 8 year old Phoebe said running in the hall with 10 year old Piper behind her.

"First and only" Grams set as she was setting up the computer in the living room. Prue, Piper and

Phoebe went in.

"This is so cool!" Prue said looking at the computer.

"How did u get it Grams? There real expensive?" Piper asked.

"I got it cheap in yard sale." Grams said.

* * *

Later that night Prue couldn't sleep. She was lying in her bed, she got up and went in the hall, she seen Phoebe's door open and a light on downstairs. 

Meanwhile Phoebe was in the kitchen getting a drink, she couldn't sleep too. She walked in the living room, the computer was on and it was glowing. Phoebe couldn't help but stare

"Phoebe? What are u doing up?" Prue was behind her.

"Couldn't sleep." Phoebe said as Piper came in. She couldn't sleep either and had heard Prue go downstairs.

"Why are you's up and why is the computer on?" Piper asked.

"It was just on." Phoebe said.

"We should go back to bed before Grams find us up." Prue said. Then they looked at the computer a big white egg with pink stripes was on it the screen.

"What is that?" Piper said alarmed. Phoebe walked up to it. The egg came half way out of the screen Phoebe felt drawn to it. She touched it.

"Phoebe don't!" Prue shouted but Phoebe had and it glowed yellow and shot 3 bright lights out of the screen towards them knocking Phoebe back to her sisters making them all and fall down.

Prue stood up first followed by her sisters. 3 glowing balls where hovering in the air in front of them.

Prue grabbed the one in front of her then Piper and Phoebe did too. Prue held in her hand a small device.

"Looks like an electronic device it's not a phone or a pager." Prue said looking at her hand.

The computer now had 3 eggs on it. A white one with orange dots and a light blue with green stripes. The sisters looked at the computer then their little device started to glow and a giant green light came from the computer sucking them in.

Prue was falling through the air all around it was green her sisters were falling beside her. Then a bright light came.

* * *

Prue opened her eyes and sat up she was in the middle of a forest alone. Still in her pyjamas. 

"Piper! Phoebe!" Prue shouted.

"Over here!" Piper shouted. Prue followed the sound of Pipers voice through the trees and found her and Phoebe standing beside the 3 eggs that were on the computer.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

"Good question?" Prue answered.

"I think these are ours." Phoebe said picking up the pink striped egg.

"Phoebe don't touch we don't know where we are." Prue said.

"But I feel like it's mine I don't know why." Phoebe said hugging the egg in her arms.

Piper looked at the orange spotted egg then her device glowed.

"Awhh?" Piper squeaked. Prue and Phoebe looked at the device and egg. Piper picked the egg up.

"I think this one's mine" Piper said.

"These devices must have something to do with these eggs." Prue said.

"That one must be yours Prue." Phoebe said point to the last one egg.

"No we're going home come on" She started walking and Piper and Phoebe followed. Prue looked back at the last egg on its own she felt drawn to it this was weird the whole place was. She picked it up.

The 3 sisters walked with their eggs in their hands.

"Couldn't leave it behind could ya?" Piper said as Phoebe giggled

"Shut up." Prue said.

* * *

"We need to find a road or something to find out where we are." Prue said looking around. 

"What's going to happen when Gram's finds out we gone?" Phoebe said.

"She's going to kill us." Piper said. Then they came out of the forest and seen the ocean.

"The ocean? We're not near the ocean." Piper said.

"Maybe we should rest here it's late." Prue said looking at her exhausted sisters.

A while later Prue had lit a fire and they were sitting near the beach.

Then a huge pink sea monster with a purple-gray shell and black eye patch over his right eye jumped out of the water. Prue, Piper and Phoebe screeched in shock.

"Aqua blaster!" the monster shouted, shooting a powerful blast of water toward them.

They dogged it.

"What the?" Piper shouted as they all looked confused.

"Aqua blaster!" The monster attacked them again when a young man with dark hair ran towards them and pulled them into the forest. "C'mon quick!" he shouted as the monster continued to attack.

"What was that?" Piper asked when they were away from the monster.

"And who are you?" Prue asked.

"That was shellmon a nasty digimon." The man said.

"My name is Gennai. I'm here to help you I just wish I got here when you first arrived." He said.

"Digimon?" Phoebe asked.

"You brought us here?" Prue asked.

"No but I'll explain everything, come back to my house it will be safe there." Gennai said

"No we're not going with you we're going home!" Prue said.

"It's not safe here the digimon will attack you and I can't defend you." Gennai said.

"What do you's think?" Prue asked her little sisters.

"You're the leader." They both said to her.

So Prue and her sisters followed him to his home because they didn't really have anywhere else to go.

* * *

In Gennai's house. 

"Okay why are we here? What is this place?" Prue asked.

"This is the digital world or the digiworld, it's a mirror world to yours it was created with the new advancements in technology." Gennai said.

"What was that monster?" Piper asked.

"It was a digimon a digital monster they live here, some have become evil and are threatening our world."

"What are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm a digimon too but am just made of data and have no attacks I can't protect you from the one who will look for you." He said.

"Us why us? Why were we brought here?" Prue said.

"You three were born destined to save our world." Gennai said.

"I think you're mistaken." Piper said "we're not born to save anyone!"

"No you're the power of three, the digidestined those eggs your holding are digi-eggs that will hatch into your digimon partners that will help you defeat the evil digimon." he said point to the 3 eggs.

"The power of three that was wrote on the spirit board." Piper said.

"That mom left us." Prue said. "If we do this then will we be able to go home?"

"Yes but if you have to go to the Primary Village so your eggs can hatch then you must help them grow before you can face anything. Stay here tonight start out tomorrow I'll tell you where to go." Gennai said.

* * *

The next day the girls got up and found Gennai in the kitchen. 

"Have some breakfast and take some food and supplies with you I left out 3 backpacks and there's clothes in the other room for you, pick what you want unless you want to go in your pyjamas." Gennai laughed.

The three sisters ate breakfast and then changed their clothes. Prue put on a white tee shirt with light blue on the end of the sleeves and on the collar on the front was a blue symbol like the sun and black shorts and blue trainers.

Piper took a red sleeveless top with a heart symbol on it and blue jean with black trainers.

Phoebe chose a pink tee shirt with a strange symbol and cream shorts and white trainers

"Hey what are these?" Prue asked as pulled out a pair of blue goggles she put them on.

"They suit you." Phoebe said.

* * *

They were ready to leave and Gennai told them where to go to get to the Primary Village. 

"One more question, what are these?" Prue said holding out the small device that appeared when they were taken to this world.

"That's your digivice, you will need them I'm sure you will figure out how to use them." he said smiling.

* * *

Prue, Piper and Phoebe arrived at the primary village after two days of walking. A red digimon came running up to them. 

"Who are you?" he shouted at them.

"We're the digidestined who are you?" Prue said.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Elecmon, it just there been a lot of evil digimon. My job is to look after digi-eggs and baby digimon." Elecmon said.

"Well that's why we're here." Piper said holding up her digi-egg.

* * *

**_1999_**

**_6 months after the digidestined defeated Apocalymon_**

Izzy was on his laptop. Tai came in.

"What's up Izzy?" he said.

"Tai I'm glad you're here I've been e-mailing Gennai and he thinks there's something from the wall of fire going to attack earth." Izzy said.

"Right well we'll tell everyone and get our digimon and." Tai said.

"It won't be that easy. Do you remember Gennai talked about the original digidestined?" Izzy said.

"Yeah?" Tai said.

"Well we have to find them." Izzy said.

* * *

Izzy and Tai were walking down a street in San Francisco. 

"When our parents find out we were here... I don't know if charging their credit card was a good idea..." Tai said.

"The program Gennai gave me said this is where they lived." Izzy said.

"Yes but he also said one lived in new York but how do we know they're still here or how old they are what if they went to the digiworld 50 years ago?" Tai said.

"Gennai said we need them, that they had something we didn't." Izzy said.

"And what was that?" Tai said.

"I'm not sure Gennai called it the power of three." Izzy said.

* * *

Grams had died and Phoebe had moved to New York. Prue and Piper were walking down the street when Piper bumped in to someone. 

"I'm sorry." She said. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry too my name's Leo" he said. Piper for some reason thought of Leomon.

"Nice to meet you." She said then he waved goodbye and they walked way as he orbed out.

"What was that about?" Prue said.

"I don't know but I thought about Leomon for some reason do you know what that means?" Piper said.

"No" Prue said.

* * *

Izzy had his laptop out. 

"According to this the original digidestined should be right over there." He said pointing across the road.

"Over there!" Tai pointed to two young women and ran across the busy street.

"Tai wait!" Izzy called.

* * *

A boy with brown hair and blue goggles ran across the road a car was coming. 

"Hey watch out!" Prue called Prue and Piper ran over to him as the car swerved and missed him.

"Are you okay? You could have been killed!" Piper yelled.

Tai sat up. "I'm okay I was looking for you two." He said.

"Us? Why?" Prue said. Izzy ran up to them carrying his yellow laptop.

"Tai that was very stupid you could have died." Izzy shouted.

"That's what I said." Piper said.

"Hey we've been through worse." Tai laughed.

"This is serious Tai!" Izzy said.

"I know, I'm Tai and this is my friend Izzy, and we need your help." Tai said.

"Help with what?" Prue said.

"Tai what if it's not them?" Izzy said.

"Well we think the digital world and our world is in danger again and we need your help." Tai said as Prue and Piper looked confused. "Don't worried we'll keep your secret we digidestined too.

"What are you talking about?" They both said more confused.

In New York Sora and Mimi were looking for the old digidestined too.

"We have to meet up with everyone in San Francisco." Sora said. "Tai rang earlier and said he and Izzy had found a lead there."

"It was hard enough looking for the 8th digidestined who turned out to be Tai's little sister now we need to find more." Mimi complained.

"We'll find them." Sora said when a young woman on bike crashed into Mimi and the women and Mimi fell to the ground.

"Ohh why do bad things keep happening to us?" Mimi moaned.

"I'm sorry." the woman said.

"Don't worry she okay" Sora said.

"I'm sorry too; I'm just having a bad day. I'm Mimi this is my friend, Sora." Mimi said.

"I'm Phoebe I lost control of my bike sorry." Phoebe said then Mimi's digivice that had fallen out when she fell started to glow. Phoebe picked it up.

"Cool toy, I think I used to have one." Phoebe said.

"What?!" Sora said in amazement.

"Do you think..." Mimi said to Sora.

"She's one of the digidestined?" Sora said.

"The what?" Phoebe said.

"Only a digidestined could have a digivice." Mimi said.

* * *


End file.
